


Blessed

by NunmawiiKaze



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Family Feels, Hurt, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NunmawiiKaze/pseuds/NunmawiiKaze
Summary: In a blink, every soul vanished...except innocent children. In a world that's coming to an end, the messiah is their only hope. No matter what, they share joy and pain.(A fanfic of Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time posting my work in public. I'm sorry in advance for any mistake I made. I'm not even sure if I'm good at writing stories but I wanted it give it a try. All characters used aren't mine, although I really wish they were. So, anyway...

Chapter 1  
As a Family 

 

 

The 4-year-old Rin crawled besides her twin brother in utter fear of what had happened a few moments ago. Their parents, their family, just...vanished.  
Len was just as scared as his sister but never wanted to look that way. They sat at the corner of the room, just gazing at the air where they had just seen their mother.  
With cracking voice, Rin cried, "L-Len, where's mommy ?"  
The child sniffed. The only reply he could give her was the same call, "Mommy ??"  
Then they cried in the dead of night with only the sound of the owl's hoot accompanying them from outside. If not for their little cottage being high up in the mountains would someone hear their desperate cries. But none did.  
It was soon enough that the twins found no traces of their family. Absolutely nothing. The night was long but the moon shone ever so brightly. Yet again they cried, out of hunger and out of fear.  
"Mommy !!" Rin called at the top of her lungs. Len hugged Rin as though protecting her but at the same time buried his head in her chest so that his sister could protect him as well.  
"I think it's here !" Came a strong female's voice and the banging of doors.  
The bangs came closer and closer as the twin's grip on each other tightened. They moved to the corner of the room besides the door, waiting.  
With a slam, the door of the bedroom opened, revealing a blue haired boy much older than them. A brown haired girl of around the same age ran inside as well to see what her companion had fixed his eyes upon. Then she saw the two children, curled up like a ball, whimpering.  
"Hey, hey, hey." The boy all but whispered in a gentle tone, stretching his hands out. But the action only made the twins curl up more.  
"It's alright." The girl said, following the boy's lead as he kneeled on the ground but she showed no sign of approach.  
"We're not going to hurt you." Said the boy. He pointed at himself and nodded, "My name is Kaito." He gestured to the girl. "This is Meiko."  
"How old are ya ?" Asked Meiko.  
The kids didn't answer for a while and the girl said with trembling voice,  
"4. I..I'm Rin...and this is Len, my younger brother.  
"Only by three minutes." The little boy informed.  
Kaito chuckled and stretched his hands out more to welcome them in his embrace. They hesitated before running into the boy and almost tackled him down.  
Patting both of their heads with both hands, he sighed and looked at Meiko who refused to do the same with a hurtful expression.  
"It's alright." Kaito continued to say, "We're family now. We'll not leave you. From now on, we share joy and pain."  
As the twins cried, he sang a lullaby. Soon, the weepings stop and the kids fell into sleep.  
"I'll take the girl." Offered Meiko. When she pulled Rin away from Len, they both let out a short shrill cry but neither woke up.  
Meiko cradled Rin as Kaito did the same with Len.  
"...even them." The blue haired said gravely.  
Meiko nodded. "All of them...except children."  
Sighing, Kaito gazed up to the sky.  
"What on earth is happening ?"  
.......  
"Rin !! It ran down !" 7 year old Len yelled, pointing at the runaway deer that just jumped down the cliff.  
"I'm on it !" Rin replied from below.  
Deer, especially Mountain Deer, were extremely hard to catch, Len knew. But since Meiko had a clear shot of it at it's thigh, he thought they'd have a chance and now they were chasing it down the mountain. The plan was easy - they, Len and Rin, Kaito, IA and Mayu would wait for the herd to run down the mountain when Meiko shoot an arrow. They would try to hunt one down while Meiko would fire an arrow from another point and get try to get a shot. Sure enough, she did got a clear shot at one of the deer and now Len was running down and caught up with his sister who yelled, "Kaito !" Just as the deer flashed out of sight.  
"On it !" He replied then came the cry from the animal.  
Both Rin and Len lay on their bellies and gazed down to see treetops and more rocks and the 13 year old boy, holding a spear on which the deer was firmly stuck through its chest. More deer hopped down besides him but none dared to move close.  
Kaito let out a triumphant laugh and raised the deer up. Its meat would satisfy them for a week. The twins applauded and climbed down to Kaito just as IA and Mayu came up to him.  
"Come on now." The oldest of them called, "Let's not keep our hunger waiting."  
Meiko shouted from one of the mountains, "Hey ! Don't forget the one who shot that !"  
The group bursted out laughing and strode down to the rundown village at the foot of the mountains.  
Len walked down besides Rin, bickering about whatnot until Kaito hushed them.  
"Hey, Mayu." Len called and picked up his pace besides the girl just as Rin did the same besides IA.  
"Who's taller ??" The twins chorused.  
The sisters exchanged a glance before IA answered, "Len." But her sister hesitated, "Uh.. Yea, Len."  
"Aha !" The boy boomed and pointed his index finger at his twin.  
"Doesn't matter !" Rin shot back, "I'm still older !"  
"Only by three minutes !"  
"Three minutes is a long time, you baby."  
"If I'm a baby, you're no exception."  
"Huh ! No -"  
"Ahem." Kaito dropped in, eyeing the twins. Turning his head, he looked at IA and Mayu and smiled. "Feel free, you two. Don't let those two's quarrel stop you from doing anything."  
"Thanks." The girls replied.  
"Race you to the house !" Rin yelled and shot away. Len followed asap, shouting, "You had a headstart !"  
Laughing, Mayu was at their heels.  
With hands on her head, IA walked right besides Kaito who was carrying the deer whose head bounce on every step the boy took.  
"Uh.." IA began, "Thank you...a lot."  
"Don't mention it. We're family now, don't forget that."  
She nodded. "My sister is barely 8, and I can't possibly go on a hunt like this. Ever since our parents disappear, we tried our best to survive. Some kids died, the others went to another places so we were left alone...until you found us."  
"I'm glad we did." Kaito said, "We'll keep traveling like this, finding others who can't fend for themselves. Say, you're 10, right ?"  
"Mm."  
"I see. We, Meiko and I, started our search when we were only 9. Three years have passed. You did a great job living through those four years."  
There was a bit of silence before IA smiled warmly and nodded.  
"When did you find Rin and Len ?"  
Kaito was quick to answer as though eager, "Meiko and I have been close since childhood. When our families vanish, we didn't actually know what to do. Other kids went crazy and I was almost, too. But Meiko convinced me to stay calm. We suspected that our village was the only one and had to find the other children far away. At the very night, we came upon their house high in the mountain. They were there, cuddled up together, crying their eyes out. It was horrible for mere 4 year old twins."  
"Heeey !" Came a call from the said twins from the porch of a house seemingly newly built but no soul seemed to had walked there for the past four years. If the family who used to live here had a child, they didn't know.  
"We're hungryyyyyy." Rin roared.  
"Kaito ! You're so slowww." Len screeched.  
"We're coming." Kaito replied back, chuckling.  
Soon, they went inside the house of their choosing among the couple of houses in that part of the village.  
"We're home." The blue haired boomed.  
The inside was wide enough for a living room, a kitchen at the left and two bedrooms at the right.  
Rin and Len started fighting over who gets the single couch but IA and her sister simply took another.  
"Took you long enough." came an immediate reply from Meiko who was currently boiling water on the fire in the kitchen.  
"Sorry." said Kaito as he went in the kitchen and started preparing the food.  
"Rin, Len." Meiko called.  
With a flash, the kids responded, "Yes ?"  
"Could you find some fruits ? I think I saw apples somewhere around the forest."  
"Okay ~"  
"Don't forget to bring a weapon."  
Rin and Len both took their staff and headed out. They shook when Mayu asked if they needed help.  
"IA," Meiko called again to which the called girl replied with a "Mm ?"  
"Can you help me with this, please ?"  
"Sure."  
"And Mayu."  
The said girl stood, slipped and fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
"Geez." IA grimaced, "Be careful, would ya ?"  
"Sorry." Mayu rubbed her head. "The wood's rather slippery."  
"You okay ?" Kaito's head perked up from the kitchen.  
"Yea. I'm fine. What do you want me to do ?"  
"Oh. Meiko asked if you could fetch some water from the river."  
"Sure."  
IA raised an eyebrow at her sister, "Do you know where the river is ?"  
Mayu nodded."I'll be back soon."  
.......  
"Thank you for the food !" All of them chorused and dug in the delicious dinner that was laid on the table. For a long while, no one spoke and just enjoyed their food. It was only when Mayu raised a question that made all of them silent in thought.  
"If we're a family, who's the father ?"  
It was obvious, obviously. But Rin, Len, Meiko nor Kaito didn't say anything. Mayu thought she did something wrong and almost apologized until.  
"Me." Len replied.  
"As if." Rin retorted. "Kaito is like our father, right ? And Meiko like our mother."  
"No, if I can't be the father, I don't want Kaito to be the father. I want him to be my brother."  
"No, it matches perfectly with Kaito and Meiko being the parents." Rin said. "IA and Mayu are our older sisters and I'm your older sister and you're our younger brother."  
"What ??" Len exclaimed, "How come I'm the youngest when we're twins ??"  
"Wait. That means I'm the oldest." IA interjected. "And we now have a brother !"  
"We always wanted to have a brother." Mayu smiled.  
By then, Len almost cried, "I'm not the youngest !"  
Kaito and Meiko chuckled after exchanging glances at each other.  
"Alright, that's enough." The boy then said, "It doesn't matter who is which. But always remember - Believe, in sickness and health..."  
All of them finished. "We share joy and pain."  
Len's crying face turned into a cute grin and his twin wore a flushing one as well. IA laughed and Mayu giggled at the warm atmosphere around them. Yes, no matter what, they knew and trusted each other. They were family.  
.......  
It had been 5 years ever since Rin and Len were rescued. Both of them enjoyed their times with their new families. They kept on heading somewhere, looking for other homeless kids even though they themselves were practically homeless. They took shelter in any empty house they find to rest in and eat for a couple of days and when Kaito called that it was time, they set out again.  
Usually, it was already time for them to begin their journey again. They would but none of them wanted to, not when Rin was in extreme pain, breaking down with sickness.  
The house they took pleasure in moving in didn't have separate rooms. They all slept on the wooden floor and they had to gather woods to cook. It was a bit complicated compared to the other houses they invite themselves in but it was fine. But what came in handy was that the house was situated near the river. These days, Rin did not even have energy to fight Len over the oranges. She just slept with headaches and cold. To make it worse, it was almost winter.  
"Hey, Rin." Len softly said but his sister showed no sign of reply. He gripped the blanket he found somewhere before covering Rin. At least that might warm her up.  
"Thanks.." She whispered. "Where are the others ?"  
"Kaito went off hunting. IA and Mayu are fruit hunting. Meiko is doing laundry."  
"Laundry ? I can help." Rin tried to push herself up but Len didn't support her choice. "No," said he, "Meiko can handle it without you finely, Rin. And if she needed help she would ask."  
"But I can't just sleep here while she washes the clothes I dirty."  
Len sighed. It's true that no matter how long they live together, they could never see Kaito and Meiko as their real mother and father. And up to a point, they feel bad in letting them do all things, not like how they would feel if their real mom and dad do it. Their cause for disappearance was still unknown to them. Shaking his head, Len turned his attention back to his sister. Especially these days, Rin kept throwing up.  
"I'll help her. You sleep."  
Rin tiredly looked up to him and nodded.  
The blond boy strode down to where Meiko was currently washing the clothes in the river. Across the water was a thick forest.  
"You need help, Mei ?"  
Startled, Meiko turned around to see the little boy approaching her.  
"Oh, Len. It's you. Let me guess, your sister wants you to help me."  
"Actually, she wants to help you. But I didn't allow it."  
"Good. She needs to rest."  
Meiko gave a squeeze to one of the clothes she was washing.  
"Done." She declared. "Now let's dry them. Can you set up the vines to hang the clothes ?"  
"Sure."  
"IA and Mayu knows where to find a good one."  
"Okay, I'll be back soon."  
With that, Len went searching for the girls in the forest a bit far from the river.  
"Mayu ! IA." Len called. They should be there if they were looking for fruits. The trees that stood there had big, ripened ones.  
"Where are you ??"  
Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth and pinned him down. Mayu.  
Voice muffled, Len asked, "What are you doing ?"  
"Shh, Len." The girl said and gestured to the side. When he looked over, he saw IA bending down low with an arrow ready to be fired.  
Letting go of the boy, Mayu motioned him to stand down.  
"What is she doing ?" Len whispered.  
"A Healing Hare." Mayu excitingly said. "They say that its meat can cure all illness."  
"That's rare." Remarked Len.  
Mayu nodded. "I just hope sis gets a shot. Rin is going to need this."  
Len grimly nodded. He really wanted his sister to be well. It has been over weeks now.  
Both of them moved closer to IA and watched her from an arm length distance away, keeping an eye on the said hare nibbling at the grass. It was about a dozen metre away but IA was confident.  
She dared to breathe slowly.  
Another second, and another.  
The hare's ears perked up just as IA released the arrow.  
Everything happened too fast. The arrow dug into the nearest tree with a green haired girl. Thankfully, it hit her skirt but the expression she wore would make one think she was shot at right in the heart. A figure passed through like a lighting and tackled IA and pinned her down. When Len got over the surprises, he realized it was a boy around Kaito's age, with purple hair at shoulder length, holding a curved knife dangerously close to her throat. Mayu let out a scream.  
Reflexively, Len grabbed a nearby branch and pushed the boy away, rolling away from the girls. He may only be 9, but he knew how to fight. However, though, his opponent was strong. When the rolling stopped, the boy was on Len, his knife stuck on the branch he was holding to block himself. For a long while, Len stared into the stranger's eyes and saw courage and determination mixed with fear.  
"KAITO !" He heard Mayu scream. "MEIKO !!"

Kaito paused when he thought he heard Mayu. Birds from the forests flew away hurriedly. That was all the distractions needed for the antelope to skitter away. He didn't mourn for the close kill he could've made but instead frantically shot towards the scream. The forest was thick. Kaito had to call back. "MAYU !!"  
"Kaito !!" It responded back but it was getting farther.  
He then made a turn towards his left and ran, dodge stumps here and there and it was not long until he heard an agonized yell from Len.  
Seeing the boy getting a grip on Len's hair, Kaito pounced and kicked the boy right at his chest and sent him flying away. He raised a protective hand over Len and Mayu and IA who immediately came to Len's side.  
The stranger boy took his fighting stance and gripped his knife tight. Kaito also unsheathed the wooden sword from its scabbard dangling at his side.  
"Who are you ?" Kaito asked in a low threatening tone.  
Instead of replying, the boy shot towards him and as soon as he made the action, Kaito leaped and both their weapons collided. Both the boys retreated a short distance away but released themselves yet again. Just as the stranger and Kaito raised their weapons high, a sharp, gleaming sword came digging its place right between them. They both leaped away from the sword at once.  
"Stop it !" came two voices.  
Len, IA and Mayu turned back to see Meiko approaching them with a serious face. It was her who threw the sword.  
"Meiko." Kaito called.  
The other voice came from the stranger's side. A girl with long pink hair came to the boy's side with another girl, green haired, behind her whom IA shot her garment. They were both apparently younger than Meiko.  
"What is happening here ?" Meiko demanded. "Who are you ?"  
Taking two slow breaths, the stranger stood straight and put his knife into its scabbard.  
"Who are 'you' ?" He asked back instead of replying.  
Pointing at himself, Kaito nodded, "My name is Kaito. 14. Why did you attack these kids ?"  
The stranger return the nod. "My name is Gakupo. 15. And I wouldn't have attack them if they had not attacked us first."  
"What !" IA exclaimed. "Are you telling me that you're the rabbit ??"  
"Please." The pink haired dropped in. "Calm down."  
The green haired nodded. "She's right. It's not her fault."  
Before Len could ask, a weary tired voice came from behind him.  
"What's happening here ?"  
All of them turned to see the blond girl dragging her feet and clutching the blanket around her.  
"Rin !" All of them except the newbies exclaimed.  
"What the heck are you doing here ? I thought I told you to sleep." Len scolded and felt her forehead. Blazing hot.  
"Sorry. But I heard screams. I called but no one responded."  
"Alright." Kaito said. "IA, Mayu, Rin, Len, get back to the house. Meiko and I will take care of this."  
"Wait." Said the pink haired. "Are you sick ?" gesturing to Rin.  
"She is." Kaito answered for her and told the others to go back again.  
"If I may," she continued, "Let me take a look at you."  
"No." Len raised a protective hand over his sister.  
"I promise I won't do anything to hurt her. My name is Luka and I assure you that you can trust me. If she's suffering from what I think she is, she doesn't have much time."  
The girl besides her nodded. "The name's Gumi. I don't know if this will make you trust her more but yes, Luka won't do anything to hurt her."  
"They can trust you, Luka." Gakupo snapped. "But I won't trust them."  
"That's fine with us." Kaito sternly said.  
"No !" Luka snapped "Gakupo, you know how many have died !"  
"...died ?" Len said in horror. "What do you mean ?"  
"That disease." Luka said. "Let me help her. Please. I don't want to see any other die."  
Len warily eyed Kaito, waiting for his opinion but his eyes was fixed on Gakupo. He was so busy waiting for Kaito that he didn't realize Meiko gesturing him to come closer until she called. "Rin, Len..."  
The twins went to her and Meiko put an arm over Rin. She was as tall as Meiko's upper abdomen.  
"Do you trust her, Len ?"  
"Oh, please !" Gakupo exclaimed. "We offering you help and -"  
"It's alright." Luka said calmly, stopping the boy.  
Len's worried face turned to his twin who was as pale as the moon, dull as a bad whether and tired as a hare running from its predator, if hares ever get tired. But if Rin could get as exhausted as that, then he bet hares would. He then turned towards Luka and saw her kind and calm actions as she kneeled down and stretched her arms out. It reminded him of the day 5 years before. He then turned to Meiko who smiled and nodded.  
With a nod, Len took his sister's hand and leaded her to Luka.  
"Please." He whispered.  
The girl smiled, nodded and eagerly took Rin in her arms but Len held tight.  
"Gosh, she's burning up." She said and searched in the satchel that Gumi produced from behind. Rin was already so tired to open her eyes.  
"C'mon, Rin. Please." Len rubbed his sister's hands to keep her warm but it did so little.  
"Can you open your mouth, Rin ?" Luka asked. She must have caught her name because of Len.  
Rin obliged.  
Len narrowed his eyes when he saw Rin's white throat. Whatever it was, he knew it was not good.  
"Good girl." Gumi commented. Len bet she was no older than IA.  
"Are these all of you ?" Gakupo asked, turning his attention back to the group and away from Luka.  
Kaito nodded.  
"You should be thankful." He said in a serious tone. "We've seen them die, many of them."  
"Die ?" Mayu echoed. "What do you mean ?"  
"Kids are dying, little girl." Gakupo said. "The world is dying."  
He snorted. "You knew. Don't you, Kaito ? But you haven't told them."  
All eyes except Rin and Meiko's landed on Kaito. Rin was too tired but Meiko refused to do so.  
"What ?" Len raised the question. "What did you know, but did not tell us, Kaito ?"  
The said boy didn't answer and fixed his eyes all the while on Gakupo as though challenging him to another duel.  
"Kaito ?" IA and Mayu called but still he didn't budge.  
Len scowled at his silence. Kaito was never like that. He was always the figurative father of their made up family, protective of his loved ones. He never ignored them.  
Slowly, Meiko raised a hand and held his shoulders like she was comforting him.  
His eyeballs rolled towards the ground and sighed in defeat.  
"He's right." He admitted. "This world is dying and soon, all of us will be gone."  
There was silence.  
Mayu tugged her sister's shirt unconsciously and Len tightened his grip on Rin's hand.  
"What do you mean ?" The younger sister asked with horror. "The world is going to end ?"  
"Exactly." Gakupo clarified, making them flinch.  
"Not all !" Kaito raised his voice. He was calm but tense. "The world is indeed dying...but there is hope."  
"I'm sorry to interrupt." Luka said. "But Rin here needs her rest."  
"Alright." Meiko said. "It's getting cold, too. You are welcome to drop in for the night, if you want."  
Gakupo, Luka and Gumi nodded.  
"Thank you."  
.......  
"A couple of years later when we found Rin and Len." Kaito was saying, "Meiko and I found out the cause of our families' disappearance."  
Meiko was sitting on the floor of the small room with IA, Mayu and Luka. Rin and Len were cuddled together besides them with the blanket but listened attentively. Gumi, Kaito and Gakupo found leaning against the wall more comfortable than sitting with the others.  
"We gathered information here and there and finally found out the truth."  
There was silence before Kaito finally revealed it to them.  
"The Tower of AI."  
Most of them looked puzzled. Despite the serious atmosphere that followed, they didn't understand.  
Rin, way better than before, asked. "What is The Tower of AI ?"  
"5 years ago," Gakupo began to say, "Foolish and arrogant humans created a machine that would make a paradise, they said. They thought they could replace God."  
Meiko resumed. "However, Heavens sent their judgement and instead of the machine making the paradise, it destroys our only world."  
Gakupo nodded. "The Tower of AI is the only thing that is holding this world together. Many kingdoms have fallen, people are dying..."  
With trembling voice, Mayu asked. "And...there is hope ?"  
"There is." Kaito and Meiko said.  
With her calm voice, Luka was the one who said, "There is a village known as the Village of Youth at the foot of the tower. The world's ending will stop there. Only that village will survive."  
"So..." Len slowly said. "All this time, we weren't searching for other kids... but just heading to that village ??"  
Kaito, who for 5 years seemed like a hero to them, didn't sound like much of a hero now.  
Meiko was quick to answer. "No. We indeed were heading to that village and along the way, we did."  
"What about the others ?" Rin asked. "All the others who don't know about the village will just be left alone to die ??"  
"It's impossible to save everyone." Gumi said gloomily. "That disease you contracted is a common sign that the world will soon be gone. Others just became paralyzed, just gone crazy and die...all of them."  
Another serious atmosphere took over. The sound of the wolves howling somewhere in the mountains echoed all the way. The winds that blew was loudly hearable.  
"Gakupo," Meiko called and asked. "Are you all of these ?"  
He shook and scowled. "We lost four due to the same diseases that Luka mentioned. One of them was even younger than Rin and Len."  
"I see. We're sorry for your loss."  
"No... At least now they don't have to struggle so hard to live."  
"Little Ryuuto was...", Gumi sadly smiled ".. He was such a kind little kid. If you have met him, you'd be amazed by his politeness."  
No one had a comment to that but all of them could see the child in their mind, imaginary or not. Kaito felt honestly awful. If they could've just found them or others too.  
"I'm sorry." Kaito then said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything."  
All the attentions went back to the blue haired boy whose eyes were locked at the floor.  
"I was afraid. I didn't even want to admit that the world is literally ending. I had lost my family... and I don't want to lose this family now."  
"Hey." Gakupo called. "You did what you have to do. Gumi's right. You couldn't have saved everyone. But at least you can save your own family now."  
The oldest two gave each other an understanding smile but not before Kaito looked at him surprisingly.  
"Aaaand also," Gakupo grinned. "Sorry for the attack."  
"That's right." Gumi said and clapped her hands together. "I'm really sorry I got it the way of the arrow."  
"So that was what happened." IA blinked. "I was considering myself so bad with arrows."  
All of them laughed. Despite the harsh truth that came a minute ago, it was a good one.  
"So Rin," Luka called. "You're feeling better, right ?"  
The girl nodded.  
"Good. Then I suggest you continue your journey early in the morning."  
"Uh...umm." Len murmured.  
"C'mon, Len." Meiko urged. "You too, Rin."  
Then, the twins stood and bowed deeply.  
"Thank you so much, Luka." Rin said.  
"Thank you so much for healing Rin." Len said, embarrassed.  
Luka chuckled. "You are very much welcome."  
After giving a bit of laugh, Kaito cleared his throat uncomfortable.  
"You're going the same way, right ?"  
Gakupo nodded.  
"And us as well..." He roamed his eyes and landed on Meiko who raised an eyebrow. "Oh just spit it out."  
The others were beginning to snigger.  
"Well, mind if you travel with us all the way ?"  
"You mean you're offering us friendship ?" Gakupo raised an amused eyebrow.  
"More like, family-ship."  
Kaito stretched out a hand and said,  
"We believe, in sickness and health. We share joy and pain."  
Gakupo considered it before giving it a snatch and a shake.  
"Family." Gakupo nodded.  
Kaito nodded. "Family."  
The warm atmosphere that took place was by far the most heartwarming Len had ever felt. But then the question arose. Mayu was the one who asked.  
"So if we're all family, who's the father now ?"  
All of their eyes turned to Gakupo and then Kaito and then back to Gakupo.  
When both of them opened their mouths to speak, Len raised his hand high. "Me."


	2. The 10th Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I had said, this is (technically, since it's the second chapter) my first time posting my works in public. I actually had no idea how AO3 works... Sorry. But hey ! I found out how to add the chapter ! Thank you so much for the kudos ! I'll keep it up so that I could write better. I hope you enjoy.

Len stared unblinkingly at what he was seeing. He was horrified, honestly. But he could fight it. He was already 12, dang it. And besides, they were extremely far from the pitch black lands he was watching which used to be kingdoms, lands, trees, full of animals. The blue morning sky stretched into red above the black lands where the sun would be after a few hours. He let out a shuddering breath. The wind was cold in winter and more so in the morning.  
From the top of one of the trees that Len was currently on, he could see the whole scenery. He turned back to see The Village of Youth also still extremely far away from them. But they're advancing. Other than the really pinched in situation they were in, Len breathed the fresh, freezing air and listened to the few birds that sung.  
The tree shook and he looked at his right to see Rin looking at the things he was gazing at a moment ago.  
She sighed.  
"You've been here the whole morning."  
"Yea..." Len gently nodded.  
"...gazing at that."  
"Yea..."  
"You're just gonna do that every morning ?"  
"Yea..."  
"Are you just gonna answer me like that all the time ?"  
"Yea... Ow !"  
Len winced when his sister landed a smack on his head.  
"What was that for ??" He yelled.  
"I suggest you give your sister a bit more attention when she talks to you." She snarled.  
"Alright, okay." He pouted "Fine."  
"Now let's get down. Breakfast awaits." Rin said and started climbing down.  
Len followed suit.  
On their way to the village, a couple of miles away from it was the rocky mountain where they had found a rather comfortable cave to stay for a day or two. Around and at the foot of the mountain were groves of many trees.  
"Where have you been, Len ?" Luka asked when they arrived. The inside was big, enough for the 9 of them. Len would just walk pass her and Mayu who was stirring a pot of something that smelled delicious and into the cave if not for the question.  
"Birdwatching..." He scratched his head and glanced at Rin who raised an eyebrow.  
"No lying." IA, who came out from the cave, raised a finger.  
Len didn't want to hear them say it if he told them. Luka warned them many times not to gaze at the blackness. She had said that its disease catch such gazers. He didn't believe such thing, of course. But he hated listening to their scoldings.  
"I thought you went with Meiko and the others." Gumi's voice came from behind. When Len turned around and took it as a chance to dodge from the question, he saw the girl carrying a couple of firewood.  
Behind her, Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo followed. Their figurative mother was holding three dead birds and the young men's grip were full of woods.  
"I..uh, Kaito told me that they didn't needed help. I didn't know you went."  
"I told you that we did." Kaito said. "You nodded and ran off."  
"I did ?" Len scowled. "I didn't know. Sorry."  
"Never mind." Meiko then said and asked Mayu. "How's the stew coming along ?"  
"Delicious !" Mayu smiled. "Let's eat. I'm starving."  
All of them went inside the cave with grumbling bellies... except Len. When Rin tried to walk away, he seized her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
She immediately squeezed back. For a moment, Len didn't say anything. He fixed his eyes at the ground even when Rin faced his way.  
"I'm scared, Len." She said. "Don't make me more scared, please."  
When Len looked up to her, he saw her eyes moist.  
"I'm not afraid." Len shook his head but deep down, he knew he was. "Okay, a little bit." He admitted. "But...we have a family. They protect us just as we protect them. I'm just worried that we may never arrive."  
"That's what I'm scared about." Said Rin. "I don't wanna lose any of them. I don't wanna lose you."  
"You won't." He replied.  
"Promise ?"  
Len gave a sad smile. He could not possibly promise such thing when they were obviously always at the brink of death. He opened his mouth to answer but it quivered.  
"I'll try." He then said and Rin nodded. At least she was satisfied with the answer.  
A bird flew passed them and chirped as it flew away in hurry. Despite the world ending, the beautiful scenery (except the blackness), the soothing quietness and the blue sky was absolutely extraordinary.  
Then the silence passed.  
They heard a scream and the yowls of big cats.  
Rin stared surprisingly at Len who did the same for a moment and then turned towards their right in the forest.  
"Did you hear that ?" They asked in unison.  
The scream echoed again.  
Len then ran down without a second thought. He didn't stop even when Rin told him to wait.  
With a frustrated growl, she shouted, "Kaittooooo !" and followed Len asap.  
The twins ran down the mountains and into the groves of trees. They continued to run deeper and deeper.  
Len took only a moment to pause and listen. When another scream came, he shot towards it with Rin right at his heel.  
Panting, Rin called. "Len, wait !"  
"There !" Len stopped and pointed.  
There was a glade that sloped down, covered by dead autumn leaves. Against a tree was a girl of around IA's age with long turquoise hair tied in two ponytails. Surrounding her were four lionesses, threatening with their sharp teeth and claws.  
Len snatched a nearby long stick and ran towards the hungry cats.  
"Len, no !" Rin yelled but her brother didn't oblige. Actually, she thought he sped up when she said so.  
"Urgh !" She irritably screamed and took a look around until she snatch a branch of her own. She couldn't just let Len run off to death.  
The blond boy pierced the side of the closest lioness with the sharp edge of his stick. The feline yowled and leaped away, colliding with the other three in the process. By the time Len positioned himself protectively in front of the girl, the lionesses were already ready to attack as well.  
"There's too many." Rin's voice came from his left. When he looked, Len saw his sister holding her own stick defensively. It was true. Two or more others came from the bushes. There was even a lion.  
"From where the heck did you come from ??" Len asked.  
Rolling her eyes, Rin faced the girl and saw that she was already wounded and was clutching her abdomen in pain.  
"Rin !" Len yelled and shot himself towards his sister when one of the cats pounced. He jumped and kicked the lioness away when there was just a second left for it to get a hold of Rin's throat.  
"Len !" It was Rin who yelled this time and held her edgy weapon towards a flying cat. The sharp end dug in the left shoulder. The big cat thrashed before running free along with splinters.  
Another pounced from the side and landed on Len. He acted fast and rolled along with the lioness, taking the force brought as his momentum. The cats were weak, he realized, like they had not eaten for days. And he had no intention of being their food.  
Len let out a painful short yell when the cat's claw found their way across his chest. He shoved his weapon inside its mouth and pierced into the pinky white flesh. The feline struggled to rake it out with its paws but Len kept on pushing. The other lionesses were closing in on Len. He then yanked the stick out and kicked the animal off of him. As soon as he stood, another leaped on him again. Its jaw almost teared the flesh of his neck if not for the pull that yanked Len away from the attack. It was Kaito.  
The young man shouted. "Get behind me !" as he repositioned himself and swung his wooden sword when one got too close. At his right, he saw Rin struggling with another and two laid dead besides her with arrows firmly implanted inside their body. An arrow came flying again from IA's bow and hit the feline Rin was struggling to get off. His sister's right hip and left shoulders were bleeding.  
Gakupo leaped between the stranger girl and the lion with his curved knife ready to kill. Meiko was currently bothered by three other lionesses but she bravely cut through with her sword. There were not only big cats now, even foxes and a couple of wolves.  
Rin watched from behind Gakupo besides the girl, unable to move.  
Len jumped into action and poked at the eye of an advancing wolf.  
"I told you to get behind me !" Kaito yelled. "Len, don't be stubborn."  
"I can fight !" The boy yelled back just as he swung his stick sideway and shooed a fox away.  
"You can't !"  
"I can." Len insisted and panted. "Let me fight...along with you guys !"  
"No, you -"  
"Kaito !" Gakupo called. A couple of animals laid lifeless and plus one when the purpled hair threw it to the side. Blood decorated his attire. He nodded towards them. "He can."  
When Kaito seemed to consider it, Len was flooded with a surge of new excitement. He may be the youngest of them all, but he was a boy, capable of fighting and protecting his family. He wasn't going to lose them if he could help it.  
"Let me -" Len shouted but never finished. He saw a flash of green hair pushing him away when a fox jumped. Gumi screamed in pain when it got his jaws into her right shoulder. It took a moment for Len to realize what happened.  
"Gumi !" Kaito yelled and got a hold of the fox's mouth even when it thrashed. The blue haired forced it open until the canine yapped in pain and its limp body flopped down.  
"Arghhhhhh !!" Gakupo roared in anger.  
The remaining few animals growled lowly and weakly in reply before cowering back into the trees and bushes.  
"Gumi. Gosh." Luka immediately came running and knelt besides the green haired. Len looked away as Luka got Gumi's clothe off.  
He saw Meiko limping to IA, Gakupo, Rin and the stranger girl. Mayu hurried to them with a container, most probably medicine they collected from homes.  
"Len." Kaito called. "Let Luka apply some medicine to that."  
The boy glanced down at his blood stained cloth. Now that he remembered, it stung a little.  
"I-I'm fine." He stammered.  
"That may be infectious." Kaito warned.  
Len shook his head and started towards the cave. He didn't dare to look up, not when all of those was his fault. After a long while and leaving the others behind,  
"Len," he heard his sister's voice but he didn't slow down.  
"Len, wait."  
He found himself stopping even though he was urging himself to run.  
Rin's right hand got a hold of his left and she called again. "Len."  
Back to the area where the chaos broke out, Luka had just finished applying the herbal medicine to Gakupo's arm.  
"Where's Len ?" She asked and looked around but didn't see the boy nor his sister.  
Meiko said, "Someone was a bit hard on him." Deliberately ignoring Kaito's glare.  
"What was I suppose to do ?" Kaito asked back defensively. "He could have gotten himself killed !"  
"He's already 12. He can fight and he just wants to prove that he could be relied upon."  
"He's 'only' 12. He's still too young."  
"You know as much as I do that bravery can't be measured by age." Meiko smiled smugly.  
Gakupo muttered and chuckled mockingly "What a father."  
Kaito gave him a look which only made the others laugh.  
"What do you suggest I do, then ?" He asked. "The kid never speaks when he's upset, nor even try to approach."   
"Rin can." IA suggested.  
"Yea." Mayu agreed. "I've tried many times but only Rin could get so close as to talk to him out of his misery."  
"So," Kaito raised an eyebrow, "You're suggesting I'll act like his twin sister ?"  
All of them deadpanned.  
"No, no, no." Gumi said. "We're just saying she can help you, maybe."  
"Speaking of which," Luka dropped in, "How's the girl ?"  
All of them then turn to Meiko who was sitting against a tree and the girl besides her in deep slumber.  
"She's good." She reported. "Just asleep. Some bruises here and there. I suppose the twins arrived in the nick of time. I wonder if she's travelled all the way here by herself."  
"It's most likely she's lost some of her companions." Gakupo guessed.  
Nodding, Gumi said, "C'mon, let's get back."  
"I'll go ahead and check on the twins." Kaito volunteered just as Gakupo carried the girl on his back.  
All of them agreed and hurried off.

After a while and leaving the others behind by literally running off, Kaito realized exactly how far he and the others had ran. The cave was still really far. Rin's shout had everyone stirred and panicked. By the time Kaito had run off, she was already in the woods. After a bit of running, he saw Rin and Len, hands interlaced, staring off into the distance. Perhaps Rin was trying to get him talk, because her lips were constantly moving but that of her brother was motionless. He could not hear them since he was still far. He moved forward calmly and slowly.  
When he was close enough, he could hear Rin speak.  
"...didn't mean to. You were reckless. We could've called the others first. Don't do that again."  
Len half faced his sister and Kaito could see his bloodstained shirt. His eyes were moist. Though young he was, that was the closest he was ever to crying ever since their encounter 7 years ago. It was true that courage and endurance could not be measured by age.  
He continued forward again but when Len saw him, his grip on his sister tightened and dragged her away. She turned back to see the young man and gave him a glad look. Kaito knew she felt save with him around and he himself was glad he could provide the feeling of security.  
"Len." Kaito called but the boy didn't even pause to look at him. He just continued onward and dragging Rin.  
Kaito had to speed up a bit to keep pace but every time he did so, Len seemed to speed up more.  
Rin did not say anything, not even a word.  
"Would you please slow down ?" Kaito asked.  
"No." Len replied sharply.  
Soon, they were at the foot of the mountain. Without dallying, Len began climbing up with Rin. He stopped only when his sister asked for a break.  
And there Kaito was, thinking Rin was going to help him. But all she did was keeping silence and letting her twin drag her up. But when Rin spoke, Len obeyed. It was a weird connection the twins have. Despite them arguing almost all the time, their inability to be separated from each other was unmistakably obvious. They seemed to have the power to feel each other's feelings, which might be the reason why the blond girl was giving Kaito the same treatment her twin was giving him... but not as much.  
"Rin." He then called after giving up calling the other.  
The said girl turned and looked at Kaito intently.  
"Can you tell your brother to listen to me ?" He asked. "Please ?"  
"What he said..." Rin merely told Len.  
But the reply that came was a slight shook of his head and continued on.  
.......  
Evening it was, the sun was setting. Len refused to get in the cave and Rin kept him company. After the incident in the morning, Kaito and the others had been trying to make Len talk. Only Rin could, but even she refused to talk much. All of them knew Len's behaviour when he was upset but it was rare.  
"Still no ?" Gakupo asked, leaning against the wall along with Gumi and IA.  
Meiko shook. "Still no."  
She was also against the wall, opposite to Gakupo and the others with Mayu, Kaito and Luka.  
The stranger girl was asleep on the ground with a cover.  
"Exactly how stubborn can he be ?" Gumi chuckled. "It's been a while since I've seen him like that. The first time was when I accidentally wrecked the sand castle he made."  
"It's troublesome." Kaito sighed.  
"I wonder who brought out the troublesome..." Meiko frowned.  
The guilty boy groaned.  
A flinch that came from the asleep girl made everyone pause.  
Gently, Luka crawled besides the girl and laid her head on her lap. She put both her hands on her temples and checked her temperature.  
"I think she's a bit sick." She reported.  
"What kind of sick ?" Meiko asked.  
"Usual. Not blackness sick."  
All of them let out a breath of relief. Ever since Rin had gotten the sickness, it happed occasionally. After Rin was Mayu and then Gumi. Even Kaito. But thanks to Luka, all of them survived, for now.  
Everyone eyed the sleeping girl and she made another twitch.  
Slowly, the girl's eyelids opened.  
At first, she was drowsy. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. After that, when she took her surroundings in, she warily eyed each one of them. And then, all broke loose.  
The girl screamed and sprang up and took shuddering breaths. All the others too took ready positions.  
"Who...are you guys ??" She asked.  
With both hands in calming gesture, Kaito slowly nodded.  
"It's alright." He said. "It's alright."  
As Kaito moved forward, she stepped back and yelled. "Don't come near ! Where are my friends ??"  
"Friends..." Luka echoed and faced the ground.  
"What have you done to them ??"  
"Look." Kaito said and stood up straight, "Just...calm down. We'll talk about it."  
With a scream, the girl ran out of the cave, leaving the shocked group behind. The next thing she knew was hitting her face square on the ground after stumbling on something...and that something yapped.  
She brought herself to an alert sitting position and turned around.  
"Are you okay ?" A blond boy asked another blond.  
Nodding, the person whom she seemed to stumbled upon got up.  
Both of them stared surprisingly at her. All the others came out from cave and positioned themselves in such a way that they could get a clear view of the new girl.  
"Did you give me drugs ?" She asked. "Or am I hallucinating ? Why are there two of you ?"  
The two blonds shook.   
"We're twins." informed themselves quietly.  
"You're..." She started and pointed at Len. "You're the one who came and fought the lionesses..."  
She then relaxed and sat properly on her legs, but not before she hesitated. At least now, she knew that they were not the bad guys, she could relax. Someone who saved you could be trusted, right ?  
"Thank you...so much. You saved me. But, my friends..."  
"We're sorry." said Gakupo. "You were there alone when we found you."  
It came as utter surprise to the girl. All the others were sure of her loss and even they felt the pain, maybe not exactly as hurtful as the girl felt it, but yes, they knew.  
"No.." She whispered. "It can't be... Yuma promised that he'll get us all to the Village of Youth..."  
She softly shook her head as tears threatened to fall. But keeping her composure, she wiped her tears away. She thought she could keep her feelings to herself. She faced up and smiled. She was good in hiding her feelings but a silver of a drop of tear still loitered around her ocean eyes.  
"How will I ever repay you ?" She said in a whisper.  
Kaito asked, "What's your name ?"  
"Miku... My name is Miku."  
"Hello Miku. My name is Kaito."  
The young man then stretched a hand out. She was a bit puzzled, honestly. They all had such wonderful smiles plastered on their faces when the blue head made the action.  
"We want you to travel with us..."  
Miku eyed his hand. After a blink, she shook her head gently, "I don't want to be a burden to you. You already saved me and I'll do whatever you say to convey my gratitude. Please, just state it and if I am able, I will do it and be out of your hair right away."  
Kaito, his hand still on hold, continued, "Then consider it that way. You can repay us by travelling with us to the Village of Youth."  
He paused a bit and swallowed. The blue haired then showed Miku the most sincere smile she had ever seen, the brightest smile in 8 years.  
"We want you to be part of this family."  
She wished she heard that right. But then, were they lying ? What were they trying to do ? But with young kids, she doubted it. With bright smiles, she wanted the warmth. With a welcoming hand outstretched, she wished to reach out and take it. With such a kind offer unlike any other, she could not refuse.  
"We believe." The twins said.  
IA and Mayu resumed, "...in sickness"  
"..and in health." Luka and Gumi said.  
All of them chorused,

"We share joy and pain."

With tears unknowingly streaming down, Miku extended her own hand. Maybe she trusted them too easily, but their eyes didn't lie.  
She smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you."

After a couple of days of more walking after walking, all of them began to know Miku really well just as they know each and every other of their very own family.  
She was most comfortable with the twins and Luka; the twins most probably because they were the one who ran into the turmoil and fought, Luka because Miku found her presence calming. It was not a surprise. Everyone liked Luka's kind behaviour.  
On their continued way to the Village of Youth, there had not been a single child they come upon. Houses were rare and so were caves to settle in. So, they mostly rest at night on the forest floor, taking turns to watch guard. Mostly Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko and Luka would do it. Len often volunteered to but stopped when he found out that every time he stood watch, either Gakupo or Kaito took turns to watch him guarding them. He hated that they wouldn't rely on him, Rin knew.   
"Hey." Greeted Miku at one such night. "Why are you up so late, Rin ?"  
"I'm Len." The boy corrected.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. You guys are too similar."  
Len laughed, "When my hair grows long enough, I'll tie it."  
Smiling, Miku nodded.  
She took a seat besides him on the fallen log. At night, the forest was eerily quiet except for the owl's hoot and wolf's howl once a while. All the others were asleep behind them, except for maybe Kaito or Meiko. Seriously, they worry too much.  
"Do you..." Len started but hesitated.  
"Go on." Miku encouraged.  
Giving a smile, he asked, "Do you ever miss your family ?"  
She considered the question.  
"Yes." She answered. "I do..."  
Len turned to the ground. "I'm sorry for the question."  
"What ? No, please. Feel free." Miku brightly smiled.  
Such openness made Len's cheek tint in red. "S-sure. Thanks."  
She smiled in reply. But then, she was almost always smiling.  
"Mind if I ask you ?" She asked.  
Len shook his head. How would he close himself up when she did the opposite ?  
"Do you trust all of your friends ?"  
"My friends ? Kaito and the others ?"  
Miku nodded.  
"Well..." Len paused. He never really had a choice but to trust them, honestly. But up till then, they had kept their promise. They shared joy and pain. "Yea. I do trust them. We've been a family for 8 years now. No matter what, as we said, we share joy and pain."  
He put a hand on her shoulders.  
"Don't worry. I assure you that you can trust them, if that's your problem."  
"Mm. If you say so, I will. Thank you."  
"I-I umm... Sure." Len turned away.  
Both of them yapped when a force brought them to bent down.  
"Goooood morning." Someone chimed.  
"Len ! It's you." Miku laughed.  
The girl grinned in reply. "I'm Rin."  
"Ah... So sorry."  
"Why are you up so early ?" Len asked as Rin shoved him and took a seat between him and Miku.  
"Am not." She said. "Sun's already shining."  
When Len and Miku turned up to the sky, it was dimly lit.  
"Still..." Len started but Rin was quick to ask Miku,  
"Why are 'you' up so early ?"  
"I woke up because of a dream." the turquoise haired girl explained.  
The twins eyed her with curiosity.  
Rin asked, "What kind ?"  
Miku was eager to answer. "It was something about the Village of Youth. I also saw all of you guys in my dream. You were all trying to protect me."  
"Huh..." The twins responded.  
Len gripped his chest when it suddenly stung and he winced. The girls didn't notice and carried on talking.  
A rustle that came behind them stole their attentions. When they faced back and Len reflexively grabbed his staff, they saw Gakupo with an unfortunate rabbit in his strong grip, dead.  
"You too ??" Rin raised her voice.  
Immediately, Len questioned. "What to you mean 'you too' ??"  
Holding up the animal, Gakupo said, "I was hunting...as you see. I promise I wasn't up all night guarding your brother, Rin."  
Len abruptly stood. "Even you, Rin ?!"  
Even she stood up, but not as serious as her brother. "No... I.."  
"No." He snapped. "I thought at least you trusted me !"  
"I do, Len. But..."  
"There's no other suitable prove, is there ?! Kaito doesn't trust me, Meiko doesn't, Gakupo doesn't...and you ?! I can, I really 'can' be trusted, Rin."  
With all the commotions waging around them, Luka and the others all woke up.  
Gumi was the one who asked with drowsy eyes. "What's wrong ?"  
With a sharp glare to Rin, Len ran away to wherever his legs carried him. He hoped no one followed.  
Defeated, Rin sighed. Miku put her hand on her shoulders to comfort her but Rin barely glanced away from the ground.  
"Was that my fault ?" Gakupo asked.  
"Doesn't matter." said not Rin, but Kaito as he jumped down from a tree nearby. "We need to hurry and get him back."  
"What's wrong ?" IA asked warily and the others as well saw the young man's distressed face.  
With a trembling hand, Kaito pointed at the sun which was rising beautifully. In fact, the blackness around it made it absolutely daring. The darkness was closing in.  
"No !" Meiko and Luka gasped.  
"This is not possible." Mayu frantically said. "It isn't suppose to be that close !"  
"Well," Gakupo breathed. "It is."  
"Pack yourself up now." Meiko ordered. She turned to Rin and asked,  
"Where will Len be heading ?"  
..........  
"I would be fine. It wasn't even hard !" Len yelled and kicked a pebble away. Rage filled, he barely noticed small animals scattering away from him. With the sun now a bit higher, even the forest was warmer. But right then, Len's feelings were as cold as ice.  
"Even my sister ?!" He yelled again, grabbed a stone and threw it. It flew for a moment until it disappeared into the bushes.  
He liked this family of theirs, true. But it felt like they have trust issues, especially on him. He was almost 13, a teenager. Soon, he would be able to hunt for himself and Rin and of course, them too. He had already been able to capture a couple of rabbits by himself. He could help the girls with laundry, he could cook, he could possibly lead too ! But they just could not trust him in this broken destructive world !  
Len retreated a step back when his vision suddenly became blurry. A searing pain from his chest made him wince. Since the day they saved Miku, Len kept on having the bugging pain. He hid it well but he doubted he could anymore, not when the pain kept getting worse.  
From a distance, he heard a call, "...Len ! Where are you ??"  
"About time..." he thought out loud but he had no intention of going back to them for now. Instead, he continued running exactly opposite to them. The trees all around him would make it hard for him to be found.  
"There !" It was Luka who said it and apparently found him. So much for hiding.  
Len sighed but didn't stop.  
"Wait, Len !" came Gumi's voice this time.  
Honestly, Len disliked the attention he is giving himself. He knew that they wouldn't leave and let him roam for himself. But he kept on putting his foot in front of the other and then the other again.  
For how many times already, he almost stumbled and fell because of the same sudden pain.  
He abruptly stopped, not because of the pain, though, but because of a sword that cut the air right beside his right eye. It was so close that Len could feel the wind. The weapon dug itself in the tree right in front of Len.  
The sword...it was Gakupo's.  
"Stop right there, young man." Came the owner's voice.  
Len frantically turned back out of overwhelmed fear.  
"Gakupo !" Came the next immediate scold from Luka. "You could've hurt him !"  
"But I didn't."  
Len couldn't see them clearly at all. He didn't know if it was because of the pain or his fear.  
"Len ? Are you alright ?" It was Meiko's voice but all he could see was a blob of brown mass.  
"He's gone pale." Noted a green blob from behind Meiko. "You shouldn't have done that, Gakupo."  
"Len ?" A turquoise blob asked, "Say something."  
The boy could only open his shuddering lips. He squinted to make clearer pictures in his head but the throbbing pain on his chest made it hard. He ran all his fingers through his blond hair and yanked as he screamed.  
"CALM DOWN. LEN !" He could hear Kaito yelled.  
The blond boy would, if he could.  
His breaths became as hot as fire. Sweats form in every part of his body.  
Every voice was muffled and he couldn't make out whose was who.  
"...his chest -"  
"-closer !"  
"Kaito ! Carry him !"  
"Hurry ! Hurry !!!"  
Len's eyes suddenly felt so heavy. The only thing he could caught before collapsing was thick mists that engulfed the forest behind them.  
Maybe that was it. They were going to die. Before even arriving to the Village of Youth. What a shame.  
"At least," He thought slowly, "We wouldn't die alone, Rin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Next chapter coming up ! God bless !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and please review. Also, if you would, please rate this story 0-10. That would help me a lot ! Thank you again and God bless.


End file.
